Son eau de toilette
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. Ze peurfiouuume... ! XP


Auteur : Natsu (Naughty Luce)  
Genre : **lime**, romance, comédie, suspens, fluff  
Couple : Duo/Heero  
Disclaimer : rien namoi.  
Note de l'auteur : **pour faire patienter ceux qui suivent Indulto (updaté cette semaine ! N'hésitez pas à m'encourager D), et pour occuper ceux qui suivent pas :)**

Note 2 :** bah nan j'ai pas fais de résumé, parce que je trouve que c'est pas résumable... En tout cas j'ai pas trouvé quoi dire.**

* * *

Son eau de toilette

J'ai franchement pas de bol quand il s'agit des sentiments.

Les gars qui me veulent sont des connards ou des moches. Les gars dont je tombe amoureux ne me veulent pas… ou meurent (cf Solo). C'est bien con.

A la fin de la guerre, j'ai ouvert une ferraillerie avec Howard sur L2, ma colonie d'origine. Un de mes clients s'appelait Steven, il était trop beau, trop gentil, et on avait seulement 3 ans de différence d'âge.

Et pour lui, j'étais « vraiment très mignon, adorable, et… si j'avais été gay, je serais sorti avec toi. »

D'où qu'il n'était pas gay, à trouver un autre mec « vraiment très mignon et adorable » ? On dit pas ça à un mec quand on en est soi-même un et qu'on est hétéro !

Bref. Après y'a eu Jonas. Et non, son nom de famille n'est pas « Brothers », haha. J'aurais pas du lui faire la blague qu'il entend toute les semaines.

Lui aussi il était trop beau et trop gentil. Mais serveur dans un bar gay, et déjà prit. Et même si je me suis dis « les serveurs sont généralement pas fidèle, je vais essayer de le corrompre. Et quand il sera à moi, je lui donnerai du taf dans mon entreprise pour qu'il arrête de se faire draguer par tout le monde ».

Mais j'ai pas réussis.

Comme par hasard, le seul serveur fidèle est forcément inaccessible.

En plus j'ai vu son copain : un rouquin O_O Mais genre pas blond vénitien aux reflets orangers hein, non. Un bon rouquin de chez rouquin. Limite orange fluo.

Re-bref. Jonas n'était pas pour moi non plus. Par contre le mec avec qui je suis sorti peu de temps après, qui avait flashé sur moi, m'a largué au bout de 4 mois sans raison parce que… bah je pense que je devais avoir une date limite d'utilisation.

Le mec après lui, c'est moi qui l'ai largué. J'ai découvert que je faisais partie d'un harem.

Et mon ex, on a rompu d'un commun accord parce que quoi déjà ?

Ah oui, on se voyait jamais. Il n'avait jamais le temps pour moi. Me demande pourquoi il a accepté qu'on se mette en couple si à partir de ce moment signifie qu'on arrête de se voir. Cherchez la logique. Si vous trouvez, appelez-moi.

o

Parce que dans la vie y'a 5 types de mec en couple :

L'invisible (le dernier que j'ai cité). Il nous aime, ouais ouais, par contre « ce soir je peux pas te voir, je suis crevé. Demain soir j'ai promis à mes potes qu'on se ferrait une soirée entre nous. Après demain soir je vais regarder ma sœur qui fait une prestation au conservatoire. Après-après demain soir je dois taffer parce qu'on est en période de rush. Après-après-après demain soir y'a ma grand-mère qui va mourir en se cassant la gueule dans les escaliers. Après-après-après-après demain soir… ».

L'infidèle. Il oublie de larguer son copain avant d'en choisir un autre (mais c'est pas de sa faute hein, ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier des trucs).

L'indécis. Lui, il se lasse très vite de ses relations. D'ailleurs une fois qu'il est en couple, il prend subitement conscience qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi il est en couple. Et comme il a pour principe de pas tromper, il rompt cordialement.

Le 4ème type, c'est surement le vôtre, mais moi je le trouve pas. C'est Monsieur Tout Le Monde qui n'est pas exceptionnel, mais passable. C'est celui qui n'a pas vraiment de qualité exceptionnelles, mais pas de gros défaut non plus.

Le 5ème type, je ne l'ai jamais essayé, et vous non plus. Pour cause, c'est l'impossible. Le mec correct qui prend soin de nous, qui est parfait.

o

Le temps est passé, et j'ai rencontré le Heero Yuy d'après-guerre.

Il s'est pointé dans ma ferraillerie un jour sans prévenir, pour venir me ramener chez les Preventers. C'était y'a deux ans.

Quatre ans qu'on s'était pas vu ni recontacté, vu qu'il était aux services de Réléna au début et qu'il avait pas le temps de faire du sociable.

Son corps d'adulte était tout autre que l'espèce d'arête de poisson avec des muscles qu'il avait, adolescent.

Et en costar, il en jette du lourd. En plus il avait un peu plus de conversation qu'avant.

Maintenant au service des Prevs', il me voulait comme binôme, parce que je suis le seul qu'il ait eu et avec qui ça marchait.

Je croulais sous le taf, mon débardeur beige tâché et mon pantalon baggy noir troué aux genoux, et il m'a dit que j'avais l'air d'être en pleine forme, sans cynisme.

Howard, qui était dans les parages, a rit et l'a confirmé, en ajoutant « Tu sais Duo, tu es jeune. Ta place c'est pas dans une ferraillerie d'une colonie pauvre aux coté d'un vieux comme moi. Tu peux être beaucoup plus utile ailleurs ».

o

Alors j'ai suivi Heero à Sank, quelques jours plus tard. Pendant 2 ans j'ai continué de gérer les affaires de ma ferraillerie en même temps, et je faisais la navette entre mes deux boulots. C'était encore plus crevant, mais je me sentais mieux à ma place avec Heero.

Et Heero…

Plus je le voyais, moins j'avais envie de retourner sur L2.

Plus je le fréquentais et moins je trouvais d'intérêt à aller bosser avec Howard.

Notre vie privée et intime, on se la racontait pas. Donc tout l'interdit de ce mystère autour de lui, que je voyais tous les jours, s'est amplifié d'un coup, en quelques secondes.

Une fois il est passé devant moi en coup de vent, l'odeur de son eau de toilette a empli mes poumons.

J'ai eu envie de l'attraper au lasso et caler ma tête dans son cou. Mais ça fait mauvais genre. On a des principes de savoir-vivre.

Pendant des mois et des mois j'ai serré les dents quand je m'approchais de lui et que je sentais son odeur indicible, pour m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer à fond pour nourrir mon odorat.

On était ami, sans plus, et les seules fois où nos corps se frôlaient, c'était quand on jouait l'un contre l'autre au basket avec d'autres collègues.

o

Son odeur m'obsédait.

J'ai acheté la même eau de toilette que lui, parce qu'elle me le rappelait.

Mais vu qu'on a pas la même peau, c'était pas exactement pareil. Et c'était moins bien.

Du coup elle a atterrit dans un placard de ma salle de bain, abandonnée.

De temps en temps je la sors pour me faire un pshitt sur le poignet et le sentir, comme une drogue, en tentant d'imaginer le cou de Heero.

Je ferme les yeux et j'inspire profondément. Ca me le rappelle un petit peu, mais c'est bien loin de la réalité.

o

Ce samedi matin, j'attends Heero chez moi. Il part demain sur L4 pour une réunion de militaires haut gradés, des industriels et des commerciaux. Des conférences, des discours et des cocktails toute la semaine. Quatre sera aussi là.

Moi j'ai choisis de pas y aller. Ca me faisait trop chier et j'étais pas obligé. C'est pas mon truc, les mondanités et les speechs interminables.

Vers les coups de 10h, Heero sonne enfin à ma porte. Je lui ouvre et quand il entre, je prends de plein fouet son eau de toilette enivrante mélangée à l'odeur fraîche de son shampoing. Il a les cheveux encore un peu mouillés d'une bonne douche.

o

« -Alors ? T'as couru combien de kilomètres ?

-20.

-C'est tout ? Petit joueur.

-J'avais pas le temps d'en faire plus si je voulais bosser avec toi. En plus j'ai toujours pas fais ma valise.

-Tu te sens d'attaque pour le dossier LMH94 et 95 ?

-Il le faut bien. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu courir avec moi ? Ca t'aurait fais du bien.

-T'insinues quoi ? Que j'ai grossis ?

-Mais non… Ca t'aurait détendu.

-Ouais je sais. Mais j'avais un rendez-vous et des papiers à signer pour la cessation de ma société à Howard.

-Ca y'est, elle ne t'appartient plus ?

-Nope ! Je suis Preventer à temps complet maintenant.

-Bien. Ca ne te fait rien ? C'est toi qui l'as fondé.

-Ca va. Je suis bien content de ne plus être obligé de me farcir le trajet entre L2 et Sank deux fois par semaine. Une autre année de plus aurait été une année de trop. Et les Prev' payent mieux !

-Quand même, c'était le grand projet de ta vie.

o

J'en ai un autre de grand projet.

Il a les yeux bleus, un corps d'athlète et il est japonais.

o

-J'en trouverai un autre.

o

Un jour je trouverai le courage de lui dévoiler mon projet, et de lui faire face s'il n'est pas d'accord avec.

Mais là on doit bosser. On a plusieurs heures devant nous. Faudrait pas qu'il parte en me laissant tout le taf de la semaine qu'il fait pas. Il doit m'aider à avancer un peu, histoire qu'on se retrouve pas avec trop de retard quand il reviendra.

Je vais chercher mon ordinateur, et puis un stylo et un carnet de notes, on ne sait jamais.

o

-On s'y met ?

o

On s'y mit.

Jusqu'à 23h, presque non-stop. Juste une pause d'une demie heure à midi où on mangea un steak et des haricots, une autre à 16h, le temps de prendre un bon café, et trois quarts d'heure à 19h30 où on avait commandé des makis.

A 23h, fallait se rendre à l'évidence : on était beaucoup moins efficaces. On s'étirait tous les quarts d'heure, on baillait toutes les 10 minutes.

Au bout d'un moment, c'est Heero qui abdiqua. Après tout, il s'était tapé un footing énergique dés le saut du lit.

o

-Je suis claqué.

-Ouais. Il est temps d'arrêter là, on s'est assez branlé le cerveau pour la journée.

o

Il se cala bien au fond du canapé pour se frotter douloureusement les yeux. C'était fini le temps où il pouvait tenir 3 jours sans dormir !

Il avait vraiment l'air complètement décalqué. J'ai eu pitié de lui. Alors…

o

-Tu te sens de faire le trajet jusqu'à chez toi ?

-Sérieusement ? Je me demande même si je vais arriver à sortir de ton canapé.

-Tu veux rester ?

-J'ai pris goût pour le confort d'un vrai lit. Désolé, ton canap' est bien, mais je vais décliner l'invitation.

-J'ai un lit 2 places si ça te dérange pas de le partager avec moi.

o

Je lui avais jamais proposé de rester dormir chez moi, et lui non plus.

Il m'observa, en réfléchissant longuement (avec le peu de concentration qu'il lui restait).

o

-Ok.

o

Non, je n'ai aucune intention derrière la tête quand je propose de dépanner un pote. Parce que ouais je le voulais, mais ça reste un pote et je m'en voudrais de le laisser prendre la route les yeux et la cervelle explosés de fatigue.

D'ailleurs j'ai même pas prévu de me déclarer tout de suite. Chaque chose en son temps.

Va falloir déjà lui annoncer que je suis gay. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Sinon, il va peut-être prendre la fuite (c'est bien connu, les gays qui dorment dans le même lit qu'un autre gars, ils ne _peuvent pas_ s'empêcher de le baiser… Tsss… stupide cliché).

Et vu qu'il est mort, le laisser filer, ça craint.

o

-Je n'ai aucune affaire de toilettes. Est-ce que tu as une brosse à dents à rab à me donner ?

-Dans le placard en dessous du lavabo.

o

Je me mis en tenue de nuit (mon boxer et un t-shirt, comme lui), et le rejoins dans la salle de bain.

En fouillant dans le placard pour trouver une brosse à dent neuve, il tomba sur la bouteille d'eau de toilette similaire à la sienne, que j'utilisais tous les 36 du mois pour essayer de vivre mon fantasme, sans grand succès.

o

-Tiens, tu as acheté la même eau de toilette que moi ?

-Euh… ouais.

-Mais… tu ne l'utilises pas. Je ne la sens jamais sur toi. Et la bouteille est complètement remplie et a prit la poussière. Pourquoi ?

-Oh, euh… ben c'est que je trouvais qu'elle sentait bon, mais en fait sur moi, je sais pas, je trouve que ça va pas.

-Je peux te la racheter si tu veux.

-Non t'inquiète, c'est bon.

-Mais à quoi ça sert de la garder si tu ne t'en sers pas ?

-Bah… c'est mon eau de toilette de secours ! On sait jamais, des fois que j'oublie ou que j'ai la flemme d'aller racheter la mienne.

-Hn…

o

Il a haussé les épaules, a trouvé une brosse à dents neuve et l'a retiré de son emballage, et s'est brossé les dents sans plus y prêter attention.

On s'est couché, se faisant dos l'un à l'autre. Et on n'a pas tardé à trouver le sommeil.

o

La suite, c'est assez flou. J'ai pas tout compris (même si quand je l'ai vécu tout me semblait normal et logique), et je me rappelle pas de tout.

Mais j'étais dans une vallée verdoyante aux collines qui bougeaient comme des vagues, et un cheval blanc galopait vers moi. Et quand il a déployé ses ailes, je me suis rendu compte que c'était le même que l'emblème de TriStar Pictures.

Et ça m'a pas choqué. Surtout que Heero à coté de moi était en pleine discussion avec Willy Wonka, et quand j'ai voulu savoir de quoi ils parlaient, ils étaient en train de débattre sur le prix des paquets de céréales au supermarché.

D'ailleurs la seconde d'après, on s'est justement retrouvé dans un supermarché, et moi j'avais une poule vivante dans les bras que j'étais en train d'essayer d'apprivoiser.

Willy Wonka n'était plus là, mais Heero par contre faisait du tir à l'arc avec les écriteaux pendus au plafond au dessus de chaque étalage comme cibles.

Par un moment y'a Quatre en peignoir qui est venu me voir pour m'acheter ma poule, mais j'ai pas voulu, il s'est énervé et il s'est barré.

Et pour finir avec Heero, on s'est cassé du supermarché parce qu'une partie du toit s'est effondrée (ma poule s'est échappée à ce moment là et je l'ai perdue). On n'avait pas de voiture alors on est rentré à pied.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais il m'a prit la main.

J'ai rien dis, même si j'étais content.

Au bout d'un moment il nous a arrêtés devant une station d'essence pour payer de l'essence.

Mais comme on n'avait pas de voiture, alors on a attendu qu'un mec avec une voiture vienne à notre pompe pour lui remplir son réservoir. Logique.

J'ai voulu m'éloigner d'eux pour aller nettoyer la porte vitrée de la station essence avec la raclette à pare-brise mise à disposition des clients… mais Heero m'a capturé par derrière et il m'a enlacé.

C'était beau.

C'était même magnifique.

J'avais jamais ressenti une satisfaction aussi intense.

J'avais bien envie de l'embrasser alors je lui ai fait face et j'ai fourré ma figure dans son cou, pour respirer son eau de toilette à même sa peau.

o

-Hmmm… j'adore… ton eau de toilette…

o

Ouais, j'étais complètement naze et dans le gaz quand j'ai sorti ça.

Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, quand il s'est retourné vers moi brusquement.

Ca m'a réveillé, et franchement j'ai eu envie de me cacher sous les couvertures, ou alors dans une armoire, ou même dans la cuvette des chiottes.

Je me suis aperçu que dans mon sommeil je m'étais retournée face à lui, un peu rapproché, et la fragrance de son eau de toilette avait chatouillé mes narines.

Et comme en même temps, je vivais la parfaite scène de déclaration d'amour (hum… sur le coup en tout cas, j'avais l'impression qu'elle l'était), j'ai ouvert la bouche pour parler.

Et j'ai parlé pour de vrai. Pas dans le rêve. Pour de vrai.

Meeeeerde…

o

-Désolé.

o

J'ai pas ajouté « j'étais en train de rêver », parce que ça voudrait dire que j'admets que je rêve de lui. Et ça la fout mal.

Enfin même si c'était évident que je rêvais de lui. Mais lui avouer, c'est un peu dur.

Aussi dur que l'air de sa voix quand il me parle en ce moment même.

o

-Redis-moi voir ça ?

-Je… vais dormir sur le canap'.

-Redis-le.

o

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à me lever, il m'a capturé fermement le bras.

Je dégluti. Je le crois pas putain, il va pas m'engueuler parce que je suis attiré par lui ?!

Je l'ai pas fais exprès de lui dire ça, j'étais même pas conscient !

o

-…

-Redis ce que tu as dis.

-…

o

J'aimais pas trop son ton.

J'arrivais pas à le comprendre. Je savais pas s'il m'en voulait ou quoi.

J'essayais de percevoir une menace, ou du dégoût, mais j'étais pas sûr. Ca aurait pu être de la curiosité ou du défi aussi.

Mais Heero était impénétrable (dans tous les sens du terme du coup !). Il semblait avoir fermé son esprit, et si d'habitude j'arrivais à peu près à le déchiffrer, là c'était impossible.

Alors sur la défense et prêt à partir, je lui ai obéi, sceptique.

o

-… J'adore ton eau de toilette.

-Non. C'est pas comme ça que tu l'as dis.

-Je l'ai dis comment ?

-Ca avait une connotation beaucoup plus… érotique. Beaucoup plus passionnée.

-J'étais en train de dormir. La je suis réveillé.

-Tu ne peux pas me le dire en étant réveillé ?

-…

-C'est dommage, parce que j'ai adoré cette façon de me parler.

o

Cette fois, son ton grave et suave m'a prit les trippes.

J'ai buggé un court instant, pas sûr de n'avoir pas inventé sa réponse dans ma tête, mais il me tenait toujours le bras, et ses yeux transperçaient l'obscurité pour rejoindre les miens.

J'ai vu qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me lâcher. Pas sans rien faire en tout cas.

Sans le vouloir, j'ai ouvert une porte. Il m'attendait juste derrière.

Je lui ai souris.

Je me suis rallongé près de lui.

En fait je me suis serré à lui et ai cueillis sa bouche.

Papillons dans le ventre.

Sa réponse a été de goûter la mienne. Encore et encore.

Etoiles dans la tête.

Une de ses mains s'est perdue sur ma nuque.

Frissons dans le dos.

Un de ses genoux s'est introduit entre les miens.

Chaleur entre les cuisses.

Et plus ou moins sagement, je sentais des pressions contre mon entre-jambe.

Il a abandonné ma bouche. Il m'a attaqué dans le cou.

_Encore…_

Ca, c'est la réalité. C'est pas un rêve sans queue ni tête (c'est rien de le dire…).

Et c'est mon désir qui parla pour moi à partir de cet instant.

o

-J'adore… ton eau de toilette…

-Parfait… maintenant…

o

Il me mordille le lobe d'une oreille, il se colle à moi, je me retrouve sur le dos, entièrement sous lui.

Entièrement soumis.

Ses mains sont contre ma peau, sur mes hanches.

Elles remontent lentement en une douce caresse, emportant mon t-shirt qui finit par être passé par-dessus ma tête et être abandonné.

Il m'embrasse une clavicule, et ses lèvres remontent petit à me petit le long de ma jugulaire pour avaler mon souffle.

Je bois son odeur. Son eau de toilette est versée dans mes sens.

Elle m'enveloppe tout entier.

_Et encore…_

o

-… il ne manque plus que le « hmmm… ».

o

_Hmmm…_

Je vire son t-shirt et il plonge à nouveau dans mon cou.

Nos peaux s'effleurent, ses lèvres happent mon cou, sa main emprisonne une des miennes et la remonte au dessus de ma tête. L'autre, vous imaginez où…

o

-Hmmm…

-Hai… encore…

o

Corps qui s'animent, qui se cherchent, qui s'excitent.

Il me caresse à travers mon boxer sans décence, et… oh… putain, je vais devenir fou… surtout quand il s'introduit comme ça dedans et qu'il prend à pleine main mon appétit de lui…

Et qu'elle l'attise…

Qu'elle le flatte…

Qu'elle l'embrase…

De haut en bas, de haut en bas, de haut en bas…

_Et encore…_

o

-Hmmm…

o

Spasmes, palpitations, fièvre.

Je peux pas expliquer ce qu'il me fait ressentir alors qu'on vient à peine de commencer.

Mon esprit n'est plus en place, il a désactivé mes pensées.

Je ne suis plus qu'un corps qui se tortille de besoin sous lui sans que je ne le contrôle.

Je ne suis plus que des mains qui veulent toucher tout son corps en entier.

Une bouche qui peine à aligner quelques mots et respirer en même temps.

Des oreilles qui écoutent ses murmures délicieux, sourds, se dressant contre le silence mystique de la nuit.

o

-Maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as acheté la même eau de toilette que moi.

-Arrête… Heero. Tu le sais.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire de la même façon que tu m'as dis que tu l'adores.

-Parce que…

o

Corps qui vibrent, qui transpirent, qui s'épousent.

Qui s'enlacent, qui s'expriment, qui sexe-priment.

o

-… Parce que… ?

-Parce qu'elle me fait penser à toi… parce que j'ai envie de toi…

o

Nos boxers se font dégager à la hâte, et enfin j'ai tout son corps contre le mien.

J'ai enfin tout son désir contre le mien. Fougueux. Brut.

Il mange mes lèvres, je me délecte de sa langue.

Je la ravie, je la dévore, je la savoure. Il me déguste.

Bombardement d'hormones, assaut de sensations, tourbillons d'émotions.

_Et encore…_

On a basculé, je me retrouve au dessus, les cuisses de part et d'autre de son bassin.

J'y imprime des mouvements impudiques, provocateurs.

Il les accompagne de manière très, _très_ suggestive.

Ses bras autour de ma taille m'assistants dans mes ondulations contre lui.

Ses lèvres voraces contre les miennes en baisers métronomes de nos mouvements.

Affamées. Avides. Impatientes.

Je nous freine un moment pour le taquiner malicieusement, pendant que je le peux encore.

o

-Je croyais que t'étais crevé…

-Je me suis un peu reposé. Et puis une fois que je me réveille, je n'arrive plus à me rendormir. Alors je m'occupe…

-Maintenant c'est à toi de me dire pourquoi tu veux t'occuper… avec moi.

-Ca me parait évident, non ?

-Parce qu'on est tous les deux, dans un lit et qu'on est réveillés ?

o

Et bien réveillés.

Electrisés. Comme si un automatisme s'était mis en place.

Comme si nos corps avaient leur volonté propre.

Il m'embrasse encore en me caressant le dos.

_Et encore…_

o

-Iie. C'est un peu moins simple que ça.

o

Il a libéré ma natte de son élastique. Ses doigts me l'ont défaite, éparpillant mes cheveux en rideaux autour de nos têtes.

On se sent encore plus proches. Encore plus dans l'intimité. Dans une bulle de luxure, un cocon de délicatesse animale.

On s'agrippe. On se touche. On s'oublie. On se perd. On se trouve. On s'embrasse.

Moi, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Lui, il y arrive encore un peu.

Murmures…

o

-J'adore la façon dont tu me parles en ce moment…

o

Je me sens soudainement renversé à nouveau sur le dos, et j'en ai des vertiges de bien-être.

Il me surplombe de tout son poids, de tous ses muscles bandés, et me baigne de toute sa chaleur.

Nos souffles se mêlent encore, et encore, et encore…

J'ai l'impression que ses mains sont partout sur moi, qu'il a plusieurs bras, parce que je les sens brûler sur chaque centimètre carré de ma peau.

Sur tous mes membres.

Et même en moi.

o

-… Et… j'adorerai l'entendre plus souvent… »

o

Et il l'a entendu tout le reste de la nuit.

C'est marrant, même s'il a pas du tout besoin de son eau de toilette pour me stimuler, c'est un petit bonus qui me chauffe encore plus.

Et je crois que son bonus à lui, c'est ma voix au creux de son oreille.

Parce qu'à chaque fois où je lui disais « oui c'est ça… », « continue, t'arrête pas… », « tu me rends dingue… », à chaque fois que je lui parlais avec des soupirs, il me serrait encore plus fort et il accélérait le rythme.

Il collait ses lèvres contre ma peau pour me respirer comme s'il manquait d'air et son corps se pressait plus fort contre le mien.

Il s'enfonçait plus profondément en moi, plus vite, plus robuste, plus possessif.

C'était plus intense, plus chaud, plus fou. Il se lâchait complètement quand il m'entendait, quelque soit la parole ou le bruit qui m'échappait.

Il m'a entendu toute la nuit jusqu'au matin, et il est reparti après.

On a rien dit sur ce qui est arrivé pendant la nuit.

On a prit notre douche séparément, on a mangé un petit dèj' devant la télé, on a parlé de trucs complètement banals comme si rien ne s'était passé, et il est rentré chez lui.

Il devait faire sa valise.

o

Quand il est parti de chez moi, j'ai passé ma main sur la figure.

Bordel…

C'était chaud…

C'était bien…

Et c'est fini…

o

Ce dimanche, j'ai fais ma patate de salon devant ma télé.

En même temps j'étais trop dézingué pour faire autre chose. On a retourné mon plumard comme rarement je l'ai fais.

J'ai regardé les programmes toute la journée sans m'y intéresser. J'arrêtais pas de penser à cette nuit.

Sa peau. Sa bouche. Ses mains. Tout.

Et pourquoi j'avais pas été fichu de lui dire clairement que oui, j'ai envie de lui, mais… tout le temps.

Eventuellement j'ai eu un sms de lui me disant qu'il était bien arrivé à l'hôtel. Je lui ai souhaité une bonne semaine, même si on savait tous les deux qu'il allait se faire chier.

o

Bordel de bordel… Si j'avais su ce qu'il allait arriver cette nuit, je l'aurais accompagné à ces putain de conférences.

On aurait peut-être baisé dans tous les coins de sa chambre de cet hôtel quatre étoiles.

Et pourquoi pas aussi pendant les pauses entre chaque discours, vite fait dans les chiottes.

Je l'aurais bouffé à toutes les sauces. Quitte à m'en faire une overdose si ça devait se terminer juste après sur un non-lieu comme c'est le cas maintenant.

Mais voila. Il est là bas, et moi je suis ici. Chez moi. Seul.

J'ai cru à ses belles paroles. Encore une fois je me suis fait avoir. Par « plus souvent », il voulait dire « de temps en temps, pour le fun ».

On le fait, on en parle pas, on fait comme si on le faisait pas.

Cool. On va peut-être devenir sex friend. Rien de plus frustrant.

Va falloir que je m'en contente.

* * *

Lundi. QG des Preventers.

Je regarde le bureau vide d'Heero. J'essaye de me concentrer sur mon taf.

J'y arrive pas.

Je me mords la joue.

Les heures défilent. mes collègues aussi.

Bilan de la journée :

7 rapports de mission.

12 coups de fils.

19 rapports de positions des rebelles.

34 mails divers et variés.

165 tournoiements de mon stylo sur mon pouce.

668430371246895 bâillements.

Rentré chez moi blasé. J'ai pas réussis un seul truc comme je voulais aujourd'hui.

Heero Yuy, t'es relou.

Tu t'es incrusté dans ma peau. Franchement ça se fait pas.

Je t'ai laissé me prendre. T'as vraiment tout prit.

Ouais j'ai pris mon pied aussi, je le regrette pas.

Enfin… si, un peu. Parce que tant qu'on connait pas un truc, on sait pas combien il nous manque quand on l'a plus.

Et le soir, mon téléphone a sonné.

o

« -Allo ?

-Duo ?

-Ouais, alors, ça se passe bien ?

-Ca va. J'enchaîne conférence sur conférence. C'est pas très passionnant.

-Tu m'étonnes… Je suis bien content de pas avoir à y participer.

o

Si avant je détestais mentir, aujourd'hui ça ne me dérange plus.

On vit dans un monde d'hypocrisie. Je m'adapte.

Il veut parler pour ne rien dire, je vais pas l'en empêcher. Il a fallu bien trop de temps pour qu'il se mette à engager la parole aux gens de lui-même.

En plus quand il m'appelle au tel, si je ferme les yeux, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il me parle à l'oreille.

Je mets jamais le haut-parleur quand c'est lui qui me téléphone. J'aime bien l'entendre très près de mon oreille.

Comme samedi soir, dans le noir, dans mon lit.

o

Il soupire. Il a quelque chose à me dire et il a du mal.

Je suis patient, je le laisse réfléchir à comment formuler.

Je ferme les yeux en me remettant en tête nos ébats de samedi soir.

Son souffle sur moi, son corps contre le mien, ses yeux dans les miens.

Ses mains baladeuses, sa langue espiègle, ses coups de reins.

Encore et encore…

_Hmmm…_

o

-Duo…

-…Ouais ?

-Parle-moi comme l'autre nuit, s'il te plait… »

o

Et je souris…

Haha, je vous cache pas que notre conversation télépho-nique a été super hot, et elle a pas duré que 5 minutes le temps de se raconter les potins de la journée, non non.

Je suis monté dans ma chambre, me suis allongé sur le lit, et lui ai parlé.

Les yeux fermés. Dans le noir. Dans le calme du soir.

Ma tête sur l'oreiller qu'il avait utilisé, et qui sentait encore légèrement son odeur.

Une main tenant le téléphone contre mon oreille, l'autre… vous imaginez où.

Putain, ça a été dur de tenir la semaine sans lui… mais quand il est revenu, il est revenu chez moi, avec sa valise.

Et puis… il y est encore.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Valaaa :3 C'était pas sensé être aussi chaud, mais j'estime quand même être restée light quant aux… détails xp.**

**PS : est-ce que comme moi vous faites des rêves bizarres vous aussi ? Parce que j'ai **_**réellement**_** rêvé que j'essayais d'apprivoiser une poule dans un supermarché oO…**


End file.
